


the way i walk to you

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, model!Mina, photographer!Nayeon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: наён любила так долго, что не смогла перестать.





	the way i walk to you

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау

сначала прорастают стебли. медленно. прямо из сердца. вверх — к шее, оплетая её всю, немного сжимая. от чего наён теперь. не хватает воздуха. совсем. от шеи — обратно вниз — по плечам и до кончиков пальцев. замыкая круг.

сначала прорастают стебли: тонкая зелень. оставляет незаметные ранки. наён замазывает их кремом, чтобы зажили. хотя она сама, наверное, не заживёт. сначала это стебли, а после. через дни и недели, и месяцы — целых полгода спустя.

наён зацветает: очень красиво, бело и розово.

наён зацветает — и должно ведь болеть.

и болит.

но. наён слишком. устала.

сначала прорастают стебли, за ними — ветки, а за ними — слёзы.

 

наён любила

так долго,

что не смогла перестать.

 

чонён зовёт к себе: обсудить фотосессию, запланированную на следующей неделе. чонён её — такой — ещё не видела; никто из по-настоящему близких — только модели, которых она снимает, и стафф — и наён не хочет, чтобы, но. это же чонён: наён не может не, даже если ей безмерно страшно. быть настолько открытой. всем.

 

у наён есть свой ключ, поэтому она всегда приходит. без предупреждения—

и застаёт чонён на кухне. одиноко пьющую. в окружении фотографий и проблем. последнее, что им обеим нужно, это проблемы наён, о которых. теперь. так легко молчать. как же легко держать рот на замке. всё равно от правды не будет толку — она вся. проросла. на ней.

наён застывает в дверном проёме: не издаёт ни звука, но чонён поворачивается к ней едва ли не сразу, удивляется на секунду, видя как из-под одежды наён. к свету из окна. устремляются сотни лепестков. чонён на это улыбается. так печально.

— вишнями цветёшь.

и ширма «всё хорошо» разваливается на части.

они обе знают, почему с наён это происходит, почему сейчас — не тогда, почему наён ничего не делает и делать не станет; они обе знают — и наён просто уже тошно.

— не уходи от этого.

в другой ситуации она бы ударила чонён или поспорила, в другой — не в этой.

— разве она не встречается—

— нет.

больше ни чонён, ни тем более наён эту тему. не поднимают, а цветы мозолят им глаза, и ветки задевают фото — они падают. на пол. как лепестки.

 

— не уходи от этого.

не уходи от неё.

 

это тянется ещё со школы.

может, с той же минуты. как они с миной оказались в одном классе.

до самого выпуска.

и годы после.

в полной тишине.

 

у них не было никаких отношений: ни во время учёбы, ни когда они разошлись. разными путями. чтобы случайно, будто так и нужно, сойтись опять. на каком-то показе мод, за кулисами. сойтись — и не иметь при этом ни малейшего понятия. как всё-таки отпустить.

у них не было отношений: наён ценила всё, что было помимо них, а мина была миной — и никогда не просила большего. вот так они и застряли. между дружбой в юности и тем, чего они хотели, вообще-то, обе, но не решались. на первый шаг.

позже у мины кто-то появился, наён тоже пыталась. а в итоге. они снова и снова. находили друг друга. в старых местах и воспоминаниях, пусть никто за них и не держался.

они прошли. как и то, что могло бы быть, если бы они не молчали.

 

ветви — тоньше стеблей; укрывают их двойным слоем; кожа вокруг — покрасневшая; в рубцах и корках. наён — одна сплошная рана. прошлого и настоящего.

наён — глупая; любящая.

в пышном цветении. принимает в себя весну.

древо прячет её сердце в своей крепкой клетке, а сердце. бьётся в неё. настойчиво, не позволяя ни о чём забыть, изо дня в день. ещё немного — и древо рассыпется, и не успеет прорасти заново, как всё в наён. пойдёт. трещинами. древо прячет её сердце внутри, открывая его — всему миру, кроме одного-единственного человека — снаружи. каждой веткой; стеблями; тёмно-зелёной листвой. бесконечными бутонами. белого, розового.

наён — вишнёвый сад.

переспел.

 

мина в токио — на съёмках, наён здесь — снимает.

мина пишет, что не скоро ещё будет, наён отвечает на это: я всё равно тебя жду и буду, как и всегда; они не прекращали общение, но ни разу. не сказали друг другу. о главном.

мина в токио — одна или с кем-то, наён здесь — тоже одна или с чонён.

и жизнь-то продолжается: они давно не те мина и наён из такого-то класса такой-то школы; они давно не те, хотя всё те же. им не обязательно так упрямо быть вместе, только что-то — судьба или они сами — цепляется за них, крепко-накрепко, оставляя их вот так.

тихими.

в любви.

на расстоянии, пока наён перецветает — ягод не будет, ни в чём не признаваясь.

чонён часто спрашивает: от чего ты себя так бережёшь?

добавляет: не уберегла же, зная ответ наперёд — он предсказуем.

наён срывает лепестки с нового бутона, распустившегося звездой на запястье, и молчит. она научилась этому, конечно, у мины. она так много. переняла от неё. может, наён бы цвела по-другому, совсем-совсем не так, если бы не. хочется рассмеяться. а как по-другому?

как без мины?

она в токио, наён здесь, а кругом. очередная. весна.

зеленью, пробиваясь сквозь древо, из груди — к солнцу.

 

обеденный перерыв: кто-то приносит ей — плохая шутка — вишню. такую терпкую, лучше бы черешню или клубнику — они-то слаще. косточки на тарелке. в свете вспышек. как роса.

наён не притрагивается ни к одной из них. её собственные — в этот раз недозревшие — плоды. мякотью. мажут по щекам. вместо слёз. благо ей не надо поправлять макияж — она по ту сторону камеры: закрывает себя объективом. почти всю жизнь.

наён — глупая; любящая.

и это никогда не изменится.

 

они видятся, когда мина наконец-то возвращается в сеул, поздним вечером. в обычном магазине. наён не знает, зачем вдруг вообще вышла из дому, и что ей надо купить, поэтому она берёт мороженое. персиковое. наперекор всему.

наён не переваривает. ягодное.

что угодно, кроме него.

её немного трясёт: на улице прохладно, и она не спала последние сутки. наён в толстовке и в очках, словно ей пятнадцать — и она впервые влюблена, и в этом нет никакой лжи; натягивает рукава до самых пальцев — сана недавно обрезала ей большую часть: стебли переплелись с ветками — и стали ужасно мешать, задевать всё подряд. сейчас на наён ничего нет, разве что. у горла. сбившись в кучу. закручиваются бутоны. мелкие, белые.

наён нравится смотреть.

на этом всё.

они видятся поздним вечером. в обычном магазине. у кассы. наён подходит к ней, когда мина расплачивается. она тоже. взяла мороженое. точно такое же. мина живёт на другом конце сеула: ей незачем приезжать. аж сюда. наён замирает на полпути и стоит, и стоит, и стоит, а мина идёт к выходу — и почему-то. останавливается, будто слышит.

как сердце наён, надёжно заключённое в древесную броню, бьётся о рёбра, _тудух-тудух-тудух_ , и зовёт чужое, и звало ведь много лет назад, и после, после, после.

и сейчас.

мина разворачивается: они друг напротив друга.

между ними пропасть: кинь в неё землю — там ничего не прорастёт.

наён вспоминает: _не уходи от неё_ — и в этот раз она не уходит.

(ей некуда)

она платит за мороженое, оно успело растаять; мина ждёт её у двери; они обе ждут так долго и давно. неизвестно чего. дождутся ли когда-нибудь? позже они идут в сторону дома наён; мороженое сладкое, а наён чувствует. на кончике языка горечь.

они не говорят: им комфортно в тишине, несмотря ни на что.

у мины новая стрижка, и она очевидно только-только вернулась, и она выглядит такой уставшей, а наён думает о том, что мина всё-таки. здесь. делает. с ней, похожей на ту себя-из-школы, когда они бегали среди ночи за рамёном и шоколадом, боясь попасться родителям наён или их соседям. у мины новая стрижка — чёлка лезет в глаза, у наён — цветы. в остальном — всё по-прежнему.

наён хочется. взять мину за руку, но они обе держат их в карманах, зная всё и ничего. наён не представляет, что будет, если она попробует. вдруг стебли не дадут отпустить, как наён не отпускает мину, как мина — наён. из года в год. так глупо, безуспешно; наверное, зря.

они оказываются у дома довольно быстро — и не расходятся, наоборот — садятся рядом на скамью. всё так же. молча. мина могла бы рассказать о токио, наён — о чём угодно, но.

они слишком привыкли.

к тому, что у них ничего не будет и не сможет.

наён хватает только на:

— мина.

и ей бы столько, вообще-то, рассказать. обо всём и сразу. как раньше, когда они ночевали друг у друга, и наён не затыкалась: и говорила, и говорила, и говорила, а мина слушала, улыбаясь и любя. тихо, осторожно. в темноте. и наён любила её тогда в ответ.

как любит до сих пор.

разница лишь в том, что наён незачем цвести словами.

она уже расцвела любовью.

мина поворачивает к ней голову: улыбкой сглаживает на лице усталость; мина сама берёт её за руку, подносит ладошкой вверх к губам и прикасается ими нежно там, где кожа ещё чиста. она всегда. была смелее. а потом опускает вниз — и они неосознанно переплетают пальцы, за ними — стебли, а за ними — ветки. соединяя их в одно.

наён повторяет:

— мина.

между ними пропасть — и в ней эхом отдаётся именно это: _мина, мина, мина_.

и прошедшие годы, и весь сегодняшний вечер, и то, с каким стуком сердце наён бьётся в такт сердцу мины, когда мина целует её первой, конечно, это делает она—

и цветут они наконец-то вместе

просто бесконечно.


End file.
